Accidentally on Purpose
by Remarkable1
Summary: Pranks of 2nd gen Weasley twins end in an unexpected lusty romance between 3 Hogwarts staff members. SS/HG/GW


_Accidentally on Purpose_

_Oh No!_ There was something wrong with his food. Even on his slowest days Snape still remembered to check his food before consuming any, whether it was tea, coffee, or a simple sugary sweet from his own private stash in the Headmaster's office. His wand was never wrong, the simple spell casting a light glow of blue over the medium he tested for taint if it were clean. Who would dare fuck with his food after all these years? Better yet, who had the brains to pull off such a prank without his spell picking up on it?

The Headmaster leaned back in his chair, bringing one pale hand to his forehead. Gods, it was beginning to feel as if the sun itself were shining inside the Great Hall. His cold, black eyes glittered as they narrowed, scanning the bumbling mass of students before him for any guilty glances.

_Ah-ha!_

George Weasley's fraternal twins, a fifth year boy and girl set, were laughing into their sleeves and pointing at the High Table along with several of their dunderheaded Gryffindor friends. He'd deal with them later. Right now, he had a very embarrassing problem tenting his Headmaster's robes under the table. The greying man wasn't about to give the little twats the satisfaction of watching him suffer.

Snape wasn't proficient in wandless magic for nothing. He may not perform very much magic around the school, but that was to keep the students off guard. Hell, even some of the newer professors thought of him as almost harmless for the small displays he put on, and rarely at that. Snape deliberately hired foreign blood to keep this illusion enduring. Only Flitwick remained of the original staff members with whom he'd taught, and the diminutive Charms teacher was getting up in years himself, set to retire within five to ten years or so. Granger would probably drop Muggle Studies to take on the Charms role.

Speaking of Granger….

Severus slyly took a look left and right at the High Table. As suspected, the remaining three members of staff sat stiff as boards in their chairs, looking a bit green around the ears in the case of the older man who taught Defense, and flushed red in the case of his Divination and part-time Electives Professor.

The Headmaster would have smirked if his erection hadn't suddenly of gotten three times more painful in the past five minutes.

Time to shock the masses.

"Everyone, OUT!" he roared, giving his fiercest scowl reminiscent of days of yore when he was still under the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore's thumb.

As if a collective, writhing body, the student populace rose from their seats, sending terrified, blanching and incredulous stares in his direction while they tipped over food bowls, spilt drinks and scattered to the four Houses with alarming speed.

Less than three minutes and the Hall was cleared of dunderheaded, underhanded vermin.

The older man allowed himself a pained smirk. Damn, he was good, and he still had it.

Snape disillusioned his hard-on and did his best to gracefully rise. At this point, he cared little what the rest of the staff did to alleviate the lust potion now flowing virulently through his own veins. He could only imagine the discomfort of the others. Fuck all he didn't care if they shagged one another all over the High Table. He had every intention on sending the ghosts out to find students to round them up and sequester them in their respective Houses until further notice.

Once beyond the wooden door he broke into an undignified half-run, half-limp that had his black robes cavorting gaily about his tall, lanky frame. Morgana only knew how he'd live this down if any stray students or staff caught sight of his retarded flight.

Just as our illustrious Headmaster rounded the corner leading to the safety of his office, a sight to behold stopped him dead in his tracks, which at this point in time, was quite a feat unto itself.

At first he thought the long-dead visage of his beautiful Lily was before him, bared to the waist with her back glowing softly and long, gorgeous red hair flowing down past her ample bottom. The ringlets glistened, almost shining in the low torchlight. The gargoyle seemed to stare at the wanton display. Snape swore the damn thing winked at him. Maybe it had?

With a shock he realized this was not the ghost of the girl he'd loved but gotten over long ago. Oh no, this was the beautifully bare back of Ginevra Weasley, his newly hired protégé' that was to take on public relations, donation consultancy and expanded enrollment/staffing/stocking duties for the school. The growth had been exponential, far too much for his Deputy Headmaster Flitwick to handle with the explosion of student population and enlarged classes. Hogwarts needed more staff than ever before. The fall of the Dark Lord has instilled a baby boom of epic proportions in the wizarding world. They were just now seeing the aftermath of love that portion of history had produced, and seemed to keep on producing, and producing, and producing much to his profound disgust. Everyone had gone Weasley on him, with the exception of his staff, much to his relief.

The tent in his robes now stood on point, right at the backside he was so enamored of at the moment. Time was frozen; another woman's arms wrapped around that of Miss Weasley, a light, lilting laugh and then a long hum of enjoyment as female lips met the other.

Good Gods! Granger was making out with Weasley!

It was fodder for many an embarrassing wet dream for the older man. He would never really imagine such a sight would come before him.

With a start he snapped into Headmaster mode and stalked forward, not realizing his concentration had been broken, his erection painfully, and not just figuratively, evident as it stretched proudly before him in all of its black-clad glory.

"What is the meaning of this? You both need to retire to your quarters immediately before I have you sacked for indecent exposure!"

A bubbling laugh breezed past his tattered patience. Hermione pulled away from her best friend, a sultry look nearly drowning the Headmaster in its lust.

"Oh come off it, Severus. We all know the Weasley twins spiked the food with an untraceable lust potion. Why don't we have a little fun with it? What do you say, you sexy hunk of Headmaster?"

Severus gasped, his gaze following the witches smirk down to his proudly tented groin. Miss Weasley pursed her lips, her hand falling from Hermione's curling honey locks and reaching out to grasp the tip of his erection. Her fingers felt electric through the heavy fabric.

"So the rumors are true, you are hung like a Hippogriff," she intoned, rubbing gently.

Snape could feel the head leaking profusely. In a matter of moments it would saturate through the cloth.

For what must have only been the third time in his life, Snape was at a loss for words. It was true, he was well endowed, but he had not had female company in so long he had almost forgotten what it was like to be touched so delicately, what it was like to be desired fully by a mature, beautiful woman.

Suddenly, he realized the half-naked and- _Good gods! Look at her tits! _– Weasley was pulling him up the stairwell. When had she uttered the password? Granger squeezing his behind and half pushing him up the stairwell. The Gargoyle seemed to grin even wider as it slid back into place behind them.

The two mature, gorgeous women giggled and pulled the Headmaster into his office. Hermione efficiently warded and silenced the entrance. Less than a minute later she was completely naked and stalking toward his desk like a cat – or a lion – coming in for the kill.

Severus was unable to enjoy the view, for his arms were full of red-headed Weasley. The buxom red-head had his robes rucked down around his arms, effectively immobilizing them. Her c-cups were pressed into his chest, the stiffly starched shirt irritatingly coming between them and his own highly aroused flesh. Those full lips snogged the living daylights out of him, her tongue slipping inside his own mouth, battling for dominance. Those lithe hands were busy at his waist, searching fruitlessly for a way to free his raging erection.

"Gin, you're going to have to share, you know," Hermione breathed, her voice coming startlingly close to Severus' ear from behind. She had crawled up behind them on his desk and a number of items tumbled carelessly to the floor.

Severus winced when the unmistakable crack of his marble pen fount broke neatly in two.

Fawkes trilled a happy tune.

"Shut it, you damn bird," he muttered between nips.

The portraits tittered.

Thankfully, Hermione still had her wits about her and she wandlessly allowed the portrait drape fall, causing a number of groans and curses to erupt from the blinded audience.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Severus murmured, his throat tight with lust and Miss Weasley made a frustrated gesture and lowered her knees to the cold flagstone to figure out the mystery that were his pants.

"The- the catch is around the side. Keeps them from accidentally coming undone when I'm in a rush."

"A-ha, you always were prepared."

Ginny expertly undid the clasp and his purple erection sprang free.

"Praise be to Morgana," Ginny breathed.

Hermione divested Snape of the rest of his clothing with magic.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure," she breathed into his mouth, tilting his head back to kiss him from behind.

Severus cried out into her luscious lips as Ginny engulfed the head of his cock with her hot little mouth.

"Going to come!" he cried out heatedly, frantically trying to bat Hermione away even as Ginny took him a couple of inches further in, possessively grasping the base of his penis with both hands, sliding them up and down his thick, long length with the leaking pre-cum he'd amply supplied. Both of her hands barely fit around his girth.

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" he yelled, fingers white-knuckled as he grasped the edge of his desk and spurted helplessly into her mouth. Jet after jet of come erupted from his penis and when she could swallow no more, Ginny leaned back and allowed the remainder to coat her face, chin and tits.

Her lips were divine. Severus wasn't sure if he'd anything feel quite so exquisite on his nether regions then the goddess of a redhead positioned there, wearing his seed and grinning hotly up into his glittering black eyes.

Then she was on him again, those come-coated lips covering his shaft before licking up and down, cleaning off the mess, even dipping below his slightly-softened length to sup at his bollocks.

_Oh, fuck yes!_

Granger had wrapped her legs around his waist from behind and was grinding a soaked pussy against his back and bum. Her nimble fingers plucked at his nipples, causing them to come to aching points. It was a matter of moments before he was hard again.

Having come once, his wits were slightly more at his service as he took command of the situation. Severus Snape was not a submissive man, by any means.

He promptly pulled Weasley off his dick.

"Strip, witch," he growled.

She gave him a sexy smile and did a slow strip tease in front of him.

Snape proceeded to reach around and pull the other grinding professor to the fore; he was going to give it to her good.

"Minx!"

Hermione winked and allowed him to descend into her lips, plundering her mouth ruthlessly while she clung to him. Severus grasped his erection and plied it back and forth over her soaked pussy.

"Gods, witch, oh gods!"

"Fuck me, Headmaster, please, I want it so bad."

The reserved Muggle Studies teacher begging him for cock was his undoing. Turning around quickly he laid her across his cleared desk, uncaring at the scattered mess around him as he lined the bulbous head against her slit and thrust in an inch, pausing to give her time to adjust. It cost him every ounce of his willpower not to shove it in to the hilt.

"Oh god, oh god!" she breathed, plucking at her own dusky nipples, her chest rising and falling in sheer bliss. "It's not going to fit! Take it out!"

"It'll fit, witch, give it a moment. Oh fuck you're so tight!"

Hermione panicked, starting to push him away but was accosted by her best friend appearing naked from around the back, leaning in to kiss her.

Snape almost exploded again when he saw Weasley finger herself feverishly while snogging the honey-brown haired witch his cock was only an inch into.

"Fuck her, Headmaster," Ginny whispered, turning Hermione's face to meet her own.

The Muggle Studies professor calmed and moaned under her friend's touch. Well well, it seemed the two were more than familiar with one another's touch.

With a sharp groan he grasped Hermione's hips and slid in another inch, than back out and in until all ten inches were embedded in her small, curvy frame. For a moment a vision of her ripe with his child crossed his mind, causing a surge of blood to thicken his already hard member.

"Oh, fuck!" he grated out as he began to stroke her tight channel. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman, her and the Weasley woman both. The red hair fired his blood and their curves stoked the inferno that was his dormant lust. Severus had long relegated his libido to hard, desperate wanks in a cold shower with no particular witch in mind. He'd given up taking Knockturn Alley whores once he'd graduated to Headmaster. Hell, even as Deputy Headmaster to Minerva he hadn't wanted to risk anyone seeing him in a compromising position. Aside from a brief, memory lasting tryst with a Hogwarts exchange intern five years previous, he hadn't touched pussy since only a few years after the fall of the Dark Lord.

His body was letting its displeasure at his self-imposed sexual deprivation be known in its vocal, virile response to the abundance of pussy perfuming his office.

Immediately he began pistoning in and out of the younger woman, her twenty years of youth to his own age a cliché turn on for a man who was considered ugly and unattractive by many. The simple fact that Hermione and Ginevra had never put him down or acted repulsed did not mean he thought they found him attractive in any way, but he wasn't going to let this one-time threesome go to waste.

His thick, calloused fingers gripped her hips, her long legs now split wide down either side of the desk. Severus gasped as Hermione cried out into Ginny's mouth, the red-head's hair curling down in a curtain of beauty around their faces. The woman's pussy constricted tightly over his thrusting penis as she came hard, wave after wave of pleasure wracking her body, his thick cock stroking over the elusive g-spot deep inside that Hermione was rarely able to find with her own hand.

Snape grunted and gripped the base of his cock, slowly a little in a desperate attempt to control his urge to come inside of her. He didn't know if she was on any kind of birth control.

"Miss Granger, I need to know, I-I, oh God!"

It was happening anyway; he couldn't stop it, the rip-roaring tide of the lust potion carrying an almost forceful orgasm up his spine, down through the fiery bubble in his chest and belly and into his eager loins.

The bubble burst as he roared incoherently, his head thrown back, teeth bared to the ceiling. Fawkes trilled a fast tune that seemed to accentuate the heated tryst very nicely.

To Hermione and Ginny he looked like an ancient God, his chest lightly sculpted with muscle, belly surprisingly fit for a man his age, body covered in silvery scars and manly, coarse black hair. The man had the most beautiful hair on a male they'd ever seen, next to the Malfoys of course, and it hung down almost to the middle of his back. It was normally bound in a stately pony-tail and neither had seen it set free for any length of time. Even in the middle of the night emergencies he always seemed coifed to the nines in formal attire.

His black hair was liberally streaked with the deepest shade of silver known to wizard kind. The Slytherin Headmaster was a fine specimen and did great honor to his House in bedding the two Gryffindor witches. Neither woman cared that he wasn't handsome, they were both hooked and knew they'd found the third they'd been searching for the best part of two years when the women had become more than friends.

Intense pleasure ripped a tidal wave through the Potions master as he helplessly again bucked through his orgasm. He couldn't have pulled out of the woman if he'd tried. His bollocks were heavy and full as they emptied forcefully into her sweet pussy. Just when he thought the last vestige of his orgasm was over another orgasm tore through the witch and ripped another couple of jets from his body.

At long last he came to, his chest sweating and heaving brutally. He leaned down and supped at Hermione's breasts, taking them into his mouth, worrying the nipples and soothing with his tongue. His fingers slipped into her cunt when his cock slid out, and he slowly but surely worked his fist into her slick hole.

Hermione screamed and came again around his pumping fist, a few tears squeezing from her eyes at the incredibly full invasion of her most private area. Snape slowed, pulling it out and smelling his fingers, licking the essence of her cream from his hand like one does after eating a delectable meal.

The women had been whispering to one another and decided not to ruin a good thing by talking too much. They'd noticed that whenever there were witches going on and on at staff meetings the man tended to cut them short and stalk off with a wicked scowl.

That turned out to be a wise decision. While Snape loved a vocal witch in bed, he despised idle prattle in general. He was pleasantly surprised they weren't asking him all sorts of inane questions witches normally took upon themselves to ask during and after sex, thus spoiling most encounters.

Hermione moaned, her body quivering with such extreme satiation and still more need to devour her lovers.

Ginny went unnoticed to Snape's backside and grasped his balls from underneath. He paused for a moment, then relaxed and resumed his breast-loving while she fondled and licked at his backside. A tickling sensation filled his backside and then Ginny's finger was inside his ass up to the hilt, a jolt of pleasure causing him to cry out yet again as she fondled his prostate.

"No! No! Get it out of there!"

Severus stood and tried to turn but Hermione was strong and clung to him as he rose straight up to his full height. He was unable to turn around and bat Ginny away with the other witch in crime clinging to his front so deliciously.

"Let us pleasure you," Hermione moaned into his neck, sucking his pale flesh into her mouth, marking him.

Snape hissed in pleasure. "That orifice is exit only," he complained, biting his lip as Ginny continued to stroke his balls, gently massaging his prostate with one slender digit. She didn't attempt to stretch his virgin hole further, simply manipulating him from where she was, knowing that in his case, less was probably much more.

"You are pleasuring me," his gruff, velvety tones soothed, his hands now busy kneading Hermione's luscious ass.

"To the bedroom, ladies." He almost mourned the slim digit from his ass. That small intrusion had been so much more erotic than he'd ever thought possible. Under normal circumstances, if anyone had tried that on him he would have chucked them out without a second thought. He smirked at the thought of thanking Weasley's horrid twins for spiking his food and introducing him to the hidden pleasure of anal loving.

Hermione's lips slowly and methodically made their way around his neck, even when he laid her down she stayed attached, small purple love bites making a daisy chain across the pail expanse of his throat.

"Hermione, let's switch," Ginny grinned.

Hermione sighed and melted against Snape once more, the kiss leaving him dizzy with lust as the red haired beauty slipped under his kneeling frame, brushing against his surprisingly hard cock.

Snape looked down at his dick. He never had this many hard-ons in succession. He could still feel the lust potion running through his system but it was weakening. The wizard knew he had one more good load in his bollocks before the remainder of this strong lust would hopefully run its course. If it didn't, his dick was going to need a good soak in a healing bath from chafing.

"Kiss me, Severus," Ginevra moaned, arching up to reach him, the tips of her breasts falling gently to either side as she ran her fingers through the wiry hair on his chest.

"You're so beautiful," he groaned, his lips nipping at her chin and nose before lining up with this new cunt.

"I want you so much, Headmaster," Ginny countered, her fingers tracing every feature of his face with such tenderness he wanted to cry out.

Instead he supped at her mouth, their open-mouthed, heated kisses complemented by his full thrust into her pussy. Fortunately she had a bit more give than Miss Granger had and was able to accommodate his length more easily. Still, he felt her wince at his girth.

"Gods, witch, so fucking tight, both of you, such a lucky wizard, sweet Circe, Ginevra!"

Ginny decided she like hearing her name on his lips and wholeheartedly bucked against him, urging him to fuck her, pulling his arse into her as he began pistoning in and out of her cunt.

Hermione's finger had taken the place Gin's had occupied, lightly playing inside Snape's asshole, the man finding it impossible that he wanted to come again already.

It was so heady and erotic, these two beautiful women at his fingertips, pleasuring him selflessly. He almost exploded when Hermione reached around and played with Ginny's clit, draping herself over Snape's back as he thrust into the redhead, continuing her assault in making a hickey necklace.

Snape's arse muscles clenched in determined succession, Ginny spasming violently as she came once, twice, three times in a row around his cock. He squished and plowed his way through her soft cunt as it milked him exquisitely like a tight, moist and hot glove.

"Fuck yes! Fuck yes! Come for me you gorgeous fucking witch!"

He rose on all fours and slammed into her, his eyes pools of liquid black velvet, the fire consuming every fiber in his body as his cock exploded deep inside the second witch, his come much less with the succession of times he'd climaxed already but still just as powerful, coating her cervix and inner walls.

He smirked into her mouth as she sighed and slumped, relaxing into his kisses.

Hermione's fingers slipped from his ass and he almost felt like crying at the loss.

Ginny gently pushed Snape until he was on his back in the king sized four-poster. He didn't resist at all, his body trembling and exhausted from the strenuous workout of pleasing two horny witches in their prime.

Fuck! He'd forgotten to ask if they were protected!

In a panic he began to rise on his elbows, the witches looking at him curiously.

"Are you- I-I mean, we-just, and I didn't ask-"

"We're both protected, Severus," Hermione assured him with a smile. "We take a monthly pregnancy potion as part of our health routine. You never know when you're going to get swept off your feet. Case in point." Her hands widened to encompass the three of them in the bed.

His mouth curled into a relaxed smirk, body falling back onto the bed.

"Damn Weasley twins."

"I'm going to kill that damn neice and nephew of mine."

It didn't look like Ginny was joking either.

"Not if I expel them first," he breathed, closing his heavy eyes.

"Don't do that! I'll make sure it never happens again!" Hermione countered quickly.

Snape simply nodded. His soft-hearted Muggle Studies teacher had saved many a student from expulsion with her ingenious solutions.

He drifted off and had the most fantastic dream that he'd bedded the two loveliest witches he'd known in a long time, and they'd all had the most satisfying sexual experience of his life. A silly grin graced his sleeping features, the witches in his bed satisfying one another until they, too caught a kip wrapped around one another and the Headmaster.

Evening fell and Severus woke up alone in his bed. So, it had all been a dream. Well, it had been a wonderful dream, at that. He cast a silent Tempus.

Shit! He'd missed dinner in the Great Hall! What had he been doing sleeping half the day away?

With a start he realized his dream had been real, and it all came flooding back; lunch and the lust potion, Miss Weasley and Granger in his office, the explosive feel of his cock up their collective-

He leaped from his bed and struggled to find his clothing. One foot was trying to find the hole for his leg while he totally forgot to use magic to dress himself as he normally did. Laughter met his ears and he looked up in time to crash to the floor and see the two women of his fantasy standing naked, side by side in the entrance to his loo.

"Something wrong?" Hermione sauntered toward him sexily.

"Dinner- the students, what the hell is going on?"

He didn't get up, leaning back on both hands. His cock was annoying waving straight up once more like an eager flag.

"Everything is taken care of. Professor Flitwick oversaw the other meals and the students are on lockdown in their houses for the night so there can be no more mischief."

Ginny joined Hermoine in helping Snape off the floor, all three falling onto the bed together, the girls on top.

"You should have seen how cozy he was with the new Divination instructor," Ginny giggled. "I think it's a match made in heaven."

"Hmmmm," was his noncommittal reply. He was more interested in their dangling bits before his hungry mouth. His stomach rumbled but he was more interested in cream of witch than real food.

"Have room for a couple of guests tonight, Headmaster?" Hermione asked shyly.

The imposing wizard was unable to find his voice for the second time that day. They wanted to stay with him?

Ginny nodded. "You are so sexy, Severus, we want you to be our third."

"You-you're third?" he choked out in an approximation of a deep-voiced mouse.

"Yes," Hermione nodded vigorously. "We're bonded, secretly but always knew from that day forward we'd have a third, a wizard. We just never knew it was you until today."

"Our magic resonated so strongly from the moment we were with you that we both knew it was right," Ginny added, sliding her tight cunt over his weeping prick.

"It did?" he groaned, seeing stars as Hermione admired her handiwork from earlier on his neck. She started licking at his nipples, biting and soothing and in turn, playing with Ginny's bouncing tits as she rode him cowgirl style.

"Mmmm hmmm," Ginny affirmed, leaning back on her hands as she took him all the way in and bounced.

His fingers got to work stroking her clit in tight circles, enjoying Hermione's attentions to their bodies.

"Please say yes," Hermione voiced into his ear, running her tongue around the shell which was one of his weak points.

"With two young lovely witches such as yourselves taking advantage of an old man like me, how can I say no?" he uttered, breathless, the heat rising more slowly but no less erotically as Ginny squeezed him in orgasm, riding through it.

"You're not old, Severus, and we find you sexy as hell."

Ginny nodded, pinching her own nipples and crying out over and over as Snape's nimble fingertips kept busy at her sensitive bud.

"Oh fuck, yes then, hell yes, goddess yes," he groaned, shouting as Ginny came again and he spilled heavily inside of her, coming for the fourth time that day.

"Thank you, thank you Severus," Hermione soothed, kissing him languidly before leaning around and snogging her other mate.

"The pleasure, ladies, is all mine."

They both smacked him playfully on the chest and moved their activities to the bed, their sexual and more serious relations far from over in what was to be the start of a long and healthy, happy triad for them all.

Fin


End file.
